Cora Sundrop Diamond
Cora Sundrop Diamond; '''is one of the former 5 diamonds ruling in the Astral Empire. She served as the Diamond of Light and happiness among gems. She is the binding light, keeping her court together. She was also a courtroom jury along with 3 other brothers and sisters. Gem Court In Sundrop's Gem Court; each gem wears yellow and white garments with a sun emblem; symbolizing the light inside of them. Gems of this court are able to manipulate light and can easily change the mood of other gems around them. These gems are advanced in many different aspects; technology, enhanced creativity, and are more self-aware. They are extremely loyal to their glowing Diamond, and embody the true meaning of Sundrop's Court. Backstory In the beginning there was darkness...Sundrop emerged from the crust of a planet called Světlo, which means Light. Her first action was to make a home colony. She would name her first colony, the Sun. The creation of her new colony brought controversy among her brothers and sisters, as they said this new light should be destroyed, along with Cora Sundrop. Sundrop did not engulf herself with rage, instead shared her views with the others. Some still did not agree, but they grew to accept Sundrop. After the argument ended, Sundrop created gems to embody her beliefs. She started with her pearl. Sundrop took a piece of the Sun and shaped it into a perfect pearl. She later continued to do this with all of her gems, making sure they embodied the true light. She is now most famously known for her title, "Our Lady of The Sun." Abilities Signature Ability: '''Solar Manipulation: '''Sundrop can craft weapons from the sun; the results include a ever so glimmering neon yellow lightsaber-like weapon; this can be in multiple forms, for example: a blade; than can slice through gems with the heat of the sun. It has been said to be bright enough to blind. This ability is otherwise known as, heliokinesis. Other Abilities: '''Healing: '''She is able to use the warmth of the sun to heal other gems. '''Ultraviolet Vision: '''Sundrop can detect radiation in air. Other abilites are unknown as of now. Planets & Moons Spilgts: On the mural; this planet is located just above ''Sundrop's Right''''' Hand. This planet serves as an technology center; for development of new technologies for her court. Chytrý: This planet is located above Spilgts; around it is a deep black ring; which was formed during the creation of Tapat. It serves as a shipping hub for transporting gems and/or techonolgy to other planets in Sundrop's control. Tapat: This is the white planet to the right of Spilgts and Chytrý; it used to be a black planet; but is now shrouded in a blanket of snow. This planet is a large spot for gem vacation; the bizarre weather happens to be a great attraction for gems of this court who would rather get away from the bright weather of the other planets. Masaya: This planet is located above Chytrý. It is a hub for training soldiers for Sundrop's colony. Ubunifu: This moon is located to the left of Masaya. It serves as a communication hub between Světlo and other diamond colonies. Ushirika: This planet serves as a mine for resources. The darker shade of the planet signify the amount of resources reaped from the planet. Aina: This moon serves as a supervision hub for Ushirika's mines. It is located to the bottom right of the Ushirika. ʻIke: This moon is located to the top left of Ushirika. It serves as a barracks for soldiers waiting to be deployed for emergencies. Gratus: This is the planet above Ushirika; it serves as a place for high ranking members. This place holds three grand spires for the HRS. Udhibiti: This is the moon located to the right of Gratus, It serves as a ship hub for captains. Světlo: This planet is Sundrop's birth planet. This is a gleaming metropolis for gem living, It is a large booming city; filled with a complementary ocean of surging gems. Mwanga: This moon is a lookout for Sundrop's colony. It spots incoming asteroids, attacks and etc...